dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser Gregor
"My father named me, yes, just as a human names their dog." '' - Ser Gregor A Half-Elf Sunite Paladin who seeks to prove herself worthy to be part of the Ruby Rose Knights. She is under Oath of the Crown and has a pact with the Great Old One, Piscaethces. In line with following the ways of their Chosen, she has taken the vow of chastity as a form of expressing complete sexual freedom, and that love is a disciplined choice one has make in every waking hour of their life. History Gregor was the bastard of Farcan Larlynnsyr, a Sun Elf noble, with Morgana, a human Sunite cleric who he hid as an elven priestess of Hanali Celanil in stories he told to his family. He was also the one who gave Gregor her birthname of "'Anariel'." The Paladin did not know much about her father because of the incident that destroyed the entire Sun Elf Enclave at Selee when she was two years old. Unfortunately, the image of her father was tainted due to the treatment she gets from Sun Elves along with her aunt, Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir, who sees her as a second class citizen due to her being a "half-breed." The young Anariel was trained and raised by her mother to be a cleric of Sune like she was and the women who came before her. Much to Morgana's dismay, the young half-elf had proven to be stubborn and disinterested. The child eventually found herself drawn to the image of the Ruby Rose Knights, not as that of a childhood crush like her peers but that of an ideal she wanted to become. Anariel began to pester the Knight-Commander, Ser Gregor, to let her join but she was rejected every time she asked. However, her persistence eventually paid off and at the age of 12, she went through her first initiation rite and that was to make a pact with the Blood Queen, the Great Old One their chosen, Alejandro El Magnifico, had sworn himself to. She would train with them for years after. One day, Ser Gregor disappeared, and Anariel who had come to see him as a father figure and mentor had been left confused by this event. Before she could be fully inducted into the order, she will have to be thrown into Faerun to adventure and prove herself capable of keeping her vows. She decided to take this opportunity to see if she could find any clues about what happened to her mentor, and, if she was lucky enough, maybe even find him. In this journey, she decided to adopt his name as a reminder of what she had set out for and the ideals she had sworn to stand by. Personality Anariel, being young, is hot-headed and impulsive to a fault. This has become both her strength in times of great danger and downfall in situations where a clear mind would be more beneficial. In spite of this, her intentions are pure. She wants to protect the world in how she sees fit and that is to purge all those who desire to destroy the natural order that brings beauty to Faerun. Her faith is so strong that it is enough to be her fuel to keep on going even under intense stress and suffering. It was able to keep her going for days without food or water, trapped in a stone coffin, before she was able to spring free after sensing the presence of a fellow Sunite in the area. Gregor appears to be a resourceful woman, as seen by how she makes use of the parts of the monsters she helped slay. Much of her equipment comes from those she and her party have fought before. Appearance She is a fiery red head who inherited much of her beauty from her mother but her Elven heritage has given her a soft and almost gentle appearance, which is a complete contrast to the heavy armor that completely covers her. And yes, the carpet does match the drapes. Relationships '''Morgana' Anariel loves her mother very much and hopes to make her proud by means other than becoming a cleric at the Temple back at home. Otter Otter was a childhood friend of hers and they've known each other ever since she was 6 years old. Even if the two did not always understand each other, Anariel still believed Otter to be a sister under Sune. She also appreciated those moments when the cleric would serve as this beacon of joy and hope even when things got too serious. Samael Samael's maturity and prowess in battle has captured her attention time and time again. Anariel is only able to express this during times of rest in between missions. They are so far in friendly terms after she had apologized for that moment when she drew her weapon at him on their first meeting. He was also one of the two others who stood by her to battle the White Dragon. Elrune Elrune's courage in facing the dragon with her despite the odds has earned her respect. Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir Her relationship with her aunt has been strained by what Gregor sees as a pompous personality, and her desire to marry her off to another Sun Elf noble to "right the wrongs of her father" by producing more Sun Elves to continue the family line. This has caused her to have little to no love for her. Notable Possessions ] # Holy Symbol - Her Holy Symbol Of Sune has the image of the blood queen at the back. # 'Bulette Shield '- It is made from the skull of the Bulette she first did battle with Trivia * Anariel actually means "Of The Sun" in Elvish * In writing and in-game Anariel was referred to in male pronouns as means of reflecting how people viewed her. Gallery Category:Characters